


Double Take

by Rubyya



Category: Kamen Rider W, Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: A rewrite of the last two episodes of Kamen Rider W, but with Paranatural characters. Don't need to have seen both to enjoy the fic, but seeing both is the best.
Relationships: Isaac O'Connor/Maxwell Puckett
Kudos: 1





	Double Take

Hard-boiled men don’t cry, but half-boiled men sure do. As Isaac slowly faded from Max’s arms, he let the tears flow. Here he was, the man Max had saved from the Museum, the man Max had fought with, the man Max had fallen in love with, dying, and Max could do nothing to stop it. When the last specs of Isaac had floated away on the wind, Max fell to the ground, all of his strength drained. Someone was shaking his shoulder, probably Isabel, but it didn’t matter. Max never realized how important Isaac had been, until he was gone.

\---

The agency was too quiet. Sure, Isabel was yelling and Ed was cracking jokes and Johnny was looking for someone to fight, but it was missing something. Isaac wasn’t there to yell that they were being too loud while he filled the whiteboards with scribbles that only made sense to him. It made Max feel alone. Alone in a city full of people. As Max took another sip of coffee, he couldn’t help but stare at the secret door. 

Max’s caps covered the hooks, his mom’s still in its special place at the top. Isaac had always thought that someone would figure it out, after all, the only thing keeping them was a cap covering the doorknob. Yet no one had found it besides Isabel. The coffee turned bitter in Max’s mouth as he remembered all the times Isaac had come out from that door, eyes shining with a new topic.

“I miss you partner.”

\---

Max stared in front of him. There stood Isaac, in all of his orange haired glory. He was dressed in the same clothes as the day he had left, right down to the ridiculous clips he wore in his hair. Max reached a shaking hand out, which was promptly caught by Isaac’s hands. They were warm. Warm and solid and right there in front of him. Isaac opened his mouth to say something, probably an apology, but Max didn’t let him. His lips were caught in a kiss, his head trapped in hands.

“Don’t ever do something so stupid ever again,” Max said, locking his eyes with Isaac.

“I won’t, especially if I have more kisses to look forward to in the future.”

Max replied with another kiss before wrapping his arms around Isaac. He was never letting go again.


End file.
